


Not For Everyone

by monicasphoton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicasphoton/pseuds/monicasphoton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Not For Everyone

After looking at the view with Daniel and Kora, Daisy went to the living area of the Zephyr to go over some documents from Naro-Atzia. They went there earlier and Pretorious Pryce, the customs officer, was being nosy as usual.

Who knew that picking up a cryo chamber would have so much paperwork. He sent them a bunch of documents to sign to make sure they were trustworthy after the whole incident with Jemma.

Daisy thought of their conversation when they were on the puffies and she said “I wish I had my own Fitz” She smiled to herself because it finally came true. She has always wanted someone who would be her best friend and partner and Daniel was the perfect person for that.

After reading through about fifteen of the documents, Daisy dozed off on the couch.

Daniel was walking down the hallways looking for Daisy, ready to go to sleep. In Ontario it was around 11pm, Daisy used that time on the Zephyr because it reminded her of home. Daniel always thought it was cute how she did that. She did other little things too like getting the badges they had at her old shield base, and having to scan them to get into the command center. As he walked down the hallway he heard Daisy snoring in the other room.

Daniel peeked his head into the living area and saw Daisy asleep, snoring on the couch. He smiled, walked over, and picked her up like he did in the barn last year.

”Is that you?” Daniel whispered in her ear. 

Daisy's eyes fluttered open as she remembered those words he said in the barn. She smiled as she was being scooped up into his protective arms. She always pretended before that she hated being picked up but Daniel does it all the time despite her protests.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him “Dork.”

Daniel smiled at her comment as he walked towards their bunk. While he was walking, Daisy curled up against his chest and let out a sigh. He set Daisy on their bed and went to the bathroom to change. 

“Don’t feel like you have to go to the bathroom to do that!” Daisy called from the bed. 

Daniel let out a chuckle

Daisy couldn’t imagine a few years ago that she would be so comfortable, vulnerable, and open around anyone this much. After Lincoln she thought that she would keep her doors closed to any sort of intimate relationship because she was scared of getting hurt again. But with Daniel she felt like she had to be around him. She found another side of herself that was open and playful.

Daniel came out of the bathroom with pajama pants that said: “Quake is my Hero”. Daisy bought them for him after Alya practically begged her to get them for “Uncle Danny”. Daisy gave them to him as a joke but now he wears them all the time just to tease her.

“Like my pants?” Daniel beamed. 

Daisy rolled her eyes “In your dreams Danny Boy”

Daniel had a playful smile on his face as Daisy read the text on his pants. 

How does he always look so cute.

Daniel sat on the bed and leaned over to Daisy and kissed her. Daisy sat up and held his shoulder and cheek. Daniel pulled away but Daisy went in for another one. This one more passionate than the first. Whenever Daisy kissed him it was almost like a hunger, wanting more and more. 

Daisy pulled away and put her forehead on his. They sat there in the dark and they smiled at each other. 

“We should really go to sleep now” Daniel whispered. 

“Okay” Daisy whispered back. They both went under the blankets and daisy curled up against his chest. 

Daisy felt so relaxed around him now, she remembered when she couldn’t even look at him without blushing. 

Daniel ran his fingers through her hair as her breathing steadied and she fell asleep.

Suddenly, Daisy was in the fight against Nathaniel. Nathaniel smiled evilly at her as he shot a shockwave. 

Daisy easily dodged it and smiled cockily “you really think you can hit me?”

Nathaniel snickered “I wasn’t aiming for you.” Daisy whipped around. Daniel was sitting there, bleeding out of his mouth and hunched over.

“Daniel!” Daisy shrieked. She ran over to him and supported his neck and held his side. No this can’t be happening, not again. She can’t lose him again. Daniel was shuddering and holding his arm. Daisy heard a laugh behind her. 

“This is all your fault” Nathaniel spit out. This is all my fault. This is all my fault. This is all my fault. This echoed in her head. Daniel was now coughing up blood as Daisy panicked. Nathaniel shot out another shockwave and snapped his neck. 

“Daniel!!” Daisy cried as she sprung up from her bed. 

“Daisy?” Daisy turned to her side and saw Daniel looking confused at her. She realized it was just a dream. Tears started to stream down her face, 

“Hey, hey, hey” Daniel said as he turned and put his hand on her cheek. 

Another nightmare. She’s been having those a lot lately. Daisy fell into his chest and sobbed. 

Daniel put a hand behind her head and one on her back “It’s okay, it was just a dream.” He said softly “I’m here, you’re safe”. 

They sat there in the dark for a few minutes.  
Daisy's sobbing turned into little gasps. “Do you want to talk about it?” Daniel asked.

Daisy shook her head. After sitting there for a little bit longer Daisy finally lifted her head and looked at Daniel. She was flashing back to him coughing up all that blood. Even though it was just a dream, it was her worst fear. Losing someone you love. Especially Daniel, her lifeline, her Fitz, her best friend.

Daniel could tell she was thinking about the dream “Remember that time we were on Kitson undercover, and to maintain your cover you had to get almost black out drunk.” 

Daisy smiled as Daniel continued, “you were giggling and telling me how ‘I was the prettiest boy you had ever seen’”

“Well I wasn’t wrong” Daisy laughed.

“And then as you said that you tripped and fell on this one buff, angry looking alien which led to a whole bar fight”

“I vaguely remember that” Daisy lied. She remembered that night as clear as day because that was one of their first missions together, she just doesn't want to admit it because it was so embarrassing.

“I had to carry you out, all the way back to the Zephyr. Then you were so wasted and tired that you insisted on sleeping next to me for the first time.”

“Well, I’m glad I got that over with or we would be too shy to ever bring that up.” Daisy teased

Daniel gave her a playful shove. Daisy gently quaked his arm away as they were both laughing

Daniel started tickling daisy. She was laughing and trying to push him away as he tickled her more.

“Daniel stop!” Daisy laughed

Daniel continued to tickle her as her laughs got louder and louder. He saw her big smile and kept going.

When he eventually stopped. Daisy ended up laying on top of him. 

Daisy kissed him as she could feel Daniel’s hand lifting up to tickle her more. Daisy gently quaked his hand away as her mouth was still on his. She could feel him smiling. Daniel kissed her back again and again. Daisy pulled him even closer without leaving his lips. This was the hunger she felt before. Every kiss made it full and empty at the same time, she craved more but also was sustained. Daniel’s hand brushed under her shirt onto the small of her back. His touch felt like a buzz of electricity.

Daisy pulled away and caught her breath. She laughed

“What?” Daniel smiled

“You’re just a dork”

Daniel rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her

“Try to go to sleep now okay?”

“After that? No way” Daisy laughed. 

He rolled his eyes

“Can I stay here?” Daisy asked while pointing to Daniel’s chest

“Of course, I prefer you here anyway” Daniel teased.

Daisy gave him a playful poke and rested her head on his chest.

She laced her fingers with his and closed her eyes.

Daniel whispered “I love you” as Daisy drifted off.


End file.
